


In Another Life

by DeathTheKed



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, prompt, sorry jiyoo nation, trying out my angst skill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: Prompt:Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	In Another Life

Yoohyeon should have known this job will come and bite her someday. Being a skilled hitman doesn’t mean you’ll be able to escape death, the gaping wound in her torso is proof of that. Even though she managed to escape from the house of her victim after plunging a bullet into his forehead, she knows it’s only a few more minutes before she dies in this empty alley. She really should have listened to Minji’s advice about quitting.

Minji.

Her girlfriend.

Waiting for her to come home.

With a grunt, Yoohyeon force herself to lean against the dirty, mold-covered brick wall and pulled her phone out from the pocket of her black leather jacket. Instead of calling for help, she dialed Minji’s number. Even if she called for help, it won’t arrive on time.

The phone rings twice before it was answered.

 **“Hey, babe.”** Minji greeted warmly, sizzling sounds can be heard in the background. Yoohyeon regrets that she won’t be able to have a taste of whatever she’s cooking.

 **“Hey, gorgeous.”** Yoohyeon greeted back casually, like there isn’t a pool of blood from where she’s sitting. **“How was your day?”** she asked to distract herself from the pain.

**“It was good. I met up with Siyeon to further discuss our business arrangement, then I visited Dong and Gahyeon’s shop, buying you some flowers, after that I also checked up on Yubin at her tattoo parlor, and finally meeting Bora for lunch. How about you?”**

**“I had a busy day.”** Yoohyeon didn’t elaborate and Minji knows what it means whenever she does that, it means her day was filled with her work, which is something Minji just ignored considering that it had been her job long before they were dating each other.

 **“Well, when are you coming home? I’ll prepare you a warm bath.”** it’d be great to go home to a nice bath prepared by your loving girlfriend, too bad she won’t be able to.

 **“There’s no need, don’t tire yourself.”** Yoohyeon chuckled, wincing when her wound hurts, she cleared her throat to avoid suspicion. **“Anyway, just called to check up on you. I don’t think I’ll be able to come home tonight since I’m gonna be up all night.”**

**“Oh, that’s too bad. I cooked your favorite soup.”** _too bad, indeed._

**“Just save some for tomorrow. I’ll have Siyeon get it.”**

**“Okay, but make sure you eat tonight.”**

**“Yeah, I’m already full.”** _of blood._ Yoohyeon lets out a long sigh. **“Hey, Minji.”** the girl on the other line immediately turned silent, it’s rare for Yoohyeon to call her name.

 **“Are you okay?”** Minji asked in concern and Yoohyeon closed her eyes, silently praying to give her a few more minutes before her wounds start to pour more blood around.

 **“I’m fine, don’t worry.”** Yoohyeon tried to sound casual once more but she’s sweating profusely. **“I just...I’ll miss you.”** _It’s not a goodbye, please don’t treat it as one, baby._

**“Are you going away?”**

**“Uhm, for a little while I guess? It’s a mission.”**

**“Alright, I understand.”** Minji sighed. **“I’ll ask Bora for some company.”**

 **“Yes, do that. Don’t miss me too much.”** Yoohyeon chuckled again and this time, there wasn’t any pain. Her body is probably numb from below now. **“I think it’s time to go.”**

**“Wait, Yoohyeon.”**

**“Yes, love?”**

**“Take care of yourself, okay? I want you back in my arms in one piece, not missing any limbs, alright?”** Yoohyeon lets out a laugh and she could feel Minji’s smile. **“I love you.”**

 **“I love you too.”** she answered back but felt like it wasn’t enough. If this is the last time she’ll be able to say those words, then she’ll let it all out. **“You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me, I want you to know that. You are my light, my sunshine, my everything. I will always love you, Minji.”** Yoohyeon smiles despite the pain in her heart.

 **“Geez, don’t say that like it’s a goodbye. You’re just leaving for a while, dork.”** Minji said playfully but Yoohyeon could hear that she was a bit tearful, her heart hurts more.

**“I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me, how much I love you, and how much you complete me. I am so lucky to have met you in my life, my four-leaf clover.”**

**“You’re being too cheesy.”** now, Minji is sniffling and Yoohyeon hates herself for it.

**“Please don’t cry, babe. I won’t be there to wipe your tears.”**

**“Then come home right now, be here.”**

**“I-I can’t. I’m sorry.”**

**“Yooh...”**

**“Minji—”** Yoohyeon lets out a cough and blood splutter from her lips. _Damn it._ **“Alright, I really need to go now. Please always remember what I said, I love you so much. More than my whole life. Kim Minji, don’t ever lose your smile. I love that beautiful smile...”**

 **“Come back soon, okay? I’ll be waiting for you.”** Minji is now crying on the other side of the line, she really hated it whenever Yoohyeon has a mission away from her. And now is a mission that will take Yoohyeon away from her completely. **“I love you so much.”**

**“I know.”** _and I’ll die happily knowing that._ **“Goodbye, love.”**

**“See you soon, babe.”** and then the call ended.

Yoohyeon closed her eyes and waited for death to come knocking at her doorsteps. Any minute now and she’ll be on the other side, probably hell, with all her dirty jobs.

The buzzing in her phone startled her and she looked over to see it’s Siyeon.

 **“What?”** she asked as soon as she pressed the accept button.

**“Are you okay? Minji called me while crying.”**

**“Oh, right. About that...”** Yoohyeon doesn’t really have the strength to say anything anymore. She already said what she needed to say to Minji, but then she also needs someone to take care of her. **“I’m dying, Siyeon. Bullet in my torso, pool of blood.”**

 **“WHAT?!”** Siyeon exclaimed and banging are heard on the other side. **“Where are you?”**

 **“It doesn’t matter, I’ll die anyway.”** Yoohyeon already accepted that since earlier.

**“No, there’s still time. You’re still okay. Tell us where you are right now.”**

**“Siyeon, don’t worry about it. Just do your pal a favor, will you?”**

**“Yoohyeon, listen.”** Siyeon’s voice is serious as hell and Yoohyeon smirked, it’s rare for the girl to get like this. **“Minji is waiting for you to come home, and all our friends are gonna want you around for the next hundred years till we’re all gray and old, okay?”**

**“You should have told me that before and I would have quit my job immediately.”**

**“Doubt so, Minji didn’t even get you to quit. Anyways, what I mean is—”**

**“I get what you mean. But I can’t fight a grim-reaper, Singni.”**

**“Please don’t do this to us, Yooh. Come on, please.”**

**“Just take care of Minji, okay? It’ll be hard for her but she’ll recover. Make sure she does, and make sure she always smiles. Please.”** Yoohyeon pleaded. **“I’m glad you got out of this job, I would hate for Minji to lose you too.”** she chuckled lightheartedly.

**“I would rather sacrifice myself than you, Yoohyeon.”**

**“No. Just...be there. I’ll be watching over her and—"** Yoohyeon coughed more blood.

 **“Yooh!”** Siyeon called out and the phone fell out of Yoohyeon’s hand as more blood came out of her lips. **“Kim Yoohyeon, please. Stay strong, rescue’s coming right now.”**

 **“I love her so much, Siyeon.”** Yoohyeon smiles. **“That’s why I killed people.”**

**“I know that, and we’re not judging you for anything at all.”**

**“But you know, I also wished to be normal.”**

**“You are. Just stay with me.”**

Yoohyeon closed her eyes once more, letting the call went on as Siyeon’s voice turns into background noise just as her body feels more and more light. _This is it, I guess..._ The call probably ended because when Yoohyeon opened her eyes to peek, all she could see is her wallpaper of her and Minji on their 5th anniversary, celebrated in Paris.

They both had huge smiles on their faces and Minji’s engagement ring glows together with the lights from the Eiffel Tower. Yoohyeon regrets that she wouldn’t be able to turn that engagement ring into a wedding ring. Maybe in another lifetime, she could.

====================================================

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't been able to update my stories or write anything in general so I've decided to check out some random prompts that can get me to write something, and here it is. Angst and JiYoo just belong together, I guess? Anyway, hope you enjoy~
> 
> Comment down what you think below and if you have questions, cause I tend to leave things without explanation in my stories HAHAHAHA It's a way to communicate with the readers, just go along with it HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
